


More than words

by Anonymous



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Insecure Brian, M/M, MPREG FLUFF, MPREG!!!!, Maylor fluff, Mpreg, One of these days I'll stop I swear, Pregnant Brian, Slow Dancing, Sweet Roger, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i just love them okay, maylor mpreg, yes it's me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 06:56:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19193971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: MPREG!!!!Brian is big and having a bit of a bad day. Luckily, he has Roger to cheer him up.Excessively sweet Maylor mpreg little thing.





	More than words

Brian felt like crap. He felt nauseated and light-headed as he tried to clean the puke of his mouth. He really shouldn't be getting sick so often anymore. He was seven and a half months pregnant now, for god's sakes, how was he still so sick? This made no sense.

He was tired and he smelled bad and nothing was going right. When he looked at Roger and he was still as beautiful as he'd always been , with his perfect chest, and his flawless skin and the eyes so bright, and the hair so soft and golden and long (he'd begged him not to cut it).... It was tough for him. As much as he loved the man, sometimes it was hard. Roger was gorgeous and Brian... Well, he was a mess. He felt like he a mess, and couldn't practically look at himself in the mirror.

He had awful dark shadows under his eyes because the baby had been keeping him up, the hair was all mussed and his stomach... It was supposed to be a beautiful thing, and Roger kept telling him it was gorgeous and rubbing and kissing it, but Brian still had trouble adjusting to this big round stomach that had never been a part of him. He felt heavy and bloated and although he had to admit that there something pretty about the belly itself, when it was covered with clothes he just looked fat.

Not to mention the stretch marks that were covering the downside of huge stomach - there was nothing pretty about that, no matter what Roger said. (He had kissed the stretch marks, because "all of you is the most beautiful thing in the world") The thing was that he put on a lot weight quite fast and it had thrown his body for a loop. His joints ached, his legs and ankles were complaining and his back... No matter how many back rubs it got from Roger it still hurt. A lot. It wasn't used to carry all that weight.

It wasn't a particularly large baby, it was on the standard parameters for someone as far along as he was, but all his life he¡d been really skinny, so his body was unused and surprised at the sudden weight after nearly thirty years in skinny-land. (His body was also trying to recover from the hormonal tropical storm of pregnancy and being sick so much).

So yeah, everything ached, his back hurt and his breath smelled like vomit. He really felt like crap and if that wasn't enough now the baby had decided to start kicking. Great. When he started it usually lasted for hours. "It's good that he's so active", people said. Well, Brian's insides disagreed.

He wanted to cry but knew he had no reason to. Feeling unwell was something that came with pregnancy and he knew when he would see the face of his little boy he would feel that everything had been worth it. That he would forget all his sickness and all his bitching.

But he still had some weeks to go, and the days felt eternal. Just simply the idea that he still had to spend six weeks feeling this... And getting bigger, heavier, and probably hurting even more was such a bad prospect. He didn't even want to think about it.

As he was going to the kitchen, hoping to get some milk (sometimes it calmed the baby down and he stopped kicking sooner, or made him kick less) Roger came in, with one of those smiles of his. Brighter than the sun.

"Hey love. Feeling any better?"

Brian shook his head and gave his boyfriend one of his kicked puppy looks.

"I threw up all your nice lunch."

Roger tsked, and put his head next to the belly.

"Stop giving your dad such a hard time, will you? He's a great man who's giving you food and a place to live. You should be kinder on him."

"He really should."

Roger smiled fondly at Brian's tired face.

"Come here, babe."

Roger took his lover closer and kissed him gently on the lips, then on the neck, then on the big belly.

"Let's go dancing. Cheer you up some."

"Roger, I'm in no state to out there. Please don't make me go out, I look absolutely horrible and I am tired. So very tired."

"My love, you look beautiful. Tired, but beautiful. And we can still dance here, can't we?"

"Roger..."

"I'm going to put some music, you put on your dancing shoes, huh?"

And so Roger put some of Elvis' best ballads (his poor man deserved something slow and soothing) and went behind Brian, putting his hands on the big belly and placing another soft kiss on his boyfriend's neck. And so they started moving to the beat, soft, slow, enjoying the closeness.

For a bit, Roger sang with a low voice on Brian's neck and the pregnant man closed his eyes and he forgot about everything. He could only feel the music, and the warmth of Roger behind him, holding him tightly, lovingly.

He started feeling a tiny bit better. He was still tired and felt like crap, but this moment had managed to make him feel better about everything: about himself and how he looked, about the day in general, about how lucky he really was.

Roger could sometimes be such a tornado, always planning, always speaking, always moving... And Brian was so incredibly tired lately, it was hard to keep up sometimes. But this came to show that Roger could slow down too, when needed. It was very much appreciated.

In that moment, with just the music and the of them, dancing slowly and very much together... The worries were forgotten.

"Do you still love me, Rog? Even with all these stretch marks and my breath that smells like vomit no matter how much mouthwash I use?"

"I love you more every day, Bri. I love you with your stretch marks and puke breath, I'll love you when you're screaming bloody murder at the me in the delivery room, I hope to still let me love you when we're old and grey. Being with hasn't just me happier.. it has brought me peace. I love you more than words can say."

"Love you too."

They stayed like that for a while, moving to the rhythm, slow and gentle, head on shoulder.

Brian started to fall asleep after another long and arduous day, so Roger turned the music off and help his boyfriend to the bed the shared, where he smiled contentedly.

As Roger watched Brian on the bed, sleeping on his side with his big baby bump and his wonderful profile, he just lay there, contemplating.

Because it was so very true, how much he loved this person, puke breath and all.

More than words could say.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments mean the world :)


End file.
